Harry Potter Second Generation: Truth or Dare
by Olivia the Witch
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends have grown up and have kids. But what happens when the kids are left alone? They play a friendly and not-so-friendly game of Truth or Dare


**A/N: this is my first Harry potter fan fiction, so I would really appreciate any comments or helpful criticism you could give. It's only a oneshot, just to try out the second generation. But please review! I really realy really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to JK Rowling.**

 **James: Yeah! You don't own us!**

 **me: (sighs) But JK Rowling does...**

 _ **TRUTH OR DARE**_

ROSE'S POV

We were all gathered in the main room of 12 Grimmauld Place. We meaning Albus, James, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxana, Fred, Lily, Hugo, and Scorpius, and myself. All of our parents were out, giving their us "a full day to enjoy the company of their cousins without the nagging of our parents". It was summer, the end of Lily and Hugo's second year, fourth year for Albus, Scorpius and myself, fifth year for Roxana, Fred, Molly, and Louis, and sixth year for James, Teddy, Lucy, and Victorie. We were bored, and could not find much to do on that hot July day.

Until I had an idea.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, sitting up from a cushioned chair. "Instead of laying here, let's play a game."

James snorted. "Sure. And what game might that be?"

I glared at James. "Truth or Dare."

Everyone perked up at this, to my delight, and shifted to a makeshift circle. The older cousins tended to sit together, as did the younger ones. I found myself between Albus and Scorpius. James smiled smugly as he said, "I go first."

I knew this was coming. Truth or Dare was James's favorite game. Next to spin the bottle, of course. I glanced at Lily and saw her roll her eyes. I chuckled.

James narrowed his eyes as he went over the rules.

"Okay, so you must answer all truths honestly, and do all dares. If you want to pass," he continued, smiling evilly, "you must take off one item of clothing."

Dominique, who was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts, stood up.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Unfair."

Lily, Lucy, Molly, Scorpius and I all frowned, though we said nothing. I could tell most of the group disliked this rule, but we all knew James. He wouldn't budge if his life depended on it.

James snickered at Dominique. "Afraid?" he asked.

Dominique sat back down. "In your dreams."

James raised his eyebrows smugly. "Okay, good. I'll start."

Oh no. James was vicious. His truths were always too private,and his dares always too extreme. Lucky I was wearing socks and a sweater in case I had to pass a few times. I watched as he scanned the room, looking for a victim to start on. Finally his gaze rested on Hugo.

"Hugo, Truth or Dare?"

Hugo visibly gulped.

"Uh...dare."

I smiled at Hugo. Stupid brave Gryffindors. I myself was a Ravenclaw. James rubbed his hands together, thinking.

"I dare you to..."

His eyes flashed to Lily.

"...sniff Lily's sock."

Everyone laughed at this, including Lily. Hugo, however, didn't look too happy. But we all knew that James had gone easy on him.

Lily unlaced her right shoe and slipped off her white sock. She handed it to Hugo, who sniffed the sock once and passed it quickly back to her. I laughed.

Hugo then looked around and smiled at Roxana.

"Roxana. Truth or Dare."

Roxana thought for a moment, contemplating. I hope she didn't choose Dare like Hugo. She too was a Gryffindor.

"Dare."

Ugh. Too late.

Hugo laughed as a dare came to him. "I dare you to kiss the cutest guy in this room. On the cheek."

At this, everyone smiled as an "Oooooh" passed through the room. Roxana stared at Hugo, though, as if she didn't believe him.

"You're joking, right? I mean, we're all cousins."

Scorpius raised his hand. "I'm not."

"Well, except for Scorpius who is two years younger than me. But seriously, Hugo?"

Hugo just laughed as a response.

Roxana glared at him before turning to kiss Teddy on the cheek, who opened his mouth in shock.

"Hey, Roxana, I didn't know you had a thing for me," he joked.

"Don't get used to it," Roxana responded, to be interrupted by Victoire.

Victoire snapped at her playfully. "He's mine!"

Roxana gave a fake pout. "Sowwy," she cried, batting her eyelashes. We all laughed.

She then looked around and spotted someone. "Dominique. Truth or Dare."

Dominique sighed. "Truth."

Yes. Finally someone chose truth.

"Who's your crush?"

Dominique blushed a deep red. I could tell she wasn't really a fan of Truth or Dare.

She sighed. "Pass."

I stared in shock. What garment would she take off? Her shirt, or her shorts? Either way, she would be dreadfully exposed.

But she did neither. Instead, Dominique lifted up each collar of her shirt and undid something. She slipped her skin-colored bra out from underneath her shirt, much to the surprise of everyone, including me.

"Smart," whispered Lucy. I agreed with her.

Lucy was blushing furiously now, though nothing was exposed. She looked around.

"Louis. Truth or Dare."

Louis immediately responded, "Dare."

"I dare you to say every sentence backward. For the rest of the game."

Louis huffed. "Okay."

Looking around, he spotted me. I raised my eyebrows challengingly.

I realized a moment too late that I shouldn't have done that.

"Dare or Truth, Rose?"

I thought about it. I wanted to choose truth, to be safe. But truth was too wimpy. And plus, dares were more fun.

"Dare," I answered.

"Again called are you until lap Scorpius's on sit to you dare I."

Somehow I understood what he was saying. He was daring me to sit on Scorpius's lap until I was called again.

Well, I mean, everyone knew about me and Scorpius, the same way they knew about Teddy and Victoire. I should have known.

I didn't even look at anybody as I shifted over and sat on Scorpius's lap. He leaned back so I could have more room, but I didn't even glance at him. I was so embarrassed I was sure that I was blushing even more than Dominique had. I still didn't look up as I called James's name.

"James. Truth or Dare." My voice was hardly louder than a mouse.

James smirked. I could tell he was amused at my obvious embarrassment.

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to drink five glasses of water straight and not go to the bathroom for the rest of the game." I did this purposely because I knew James didn't have the strongest bladder.

However, his smirk didn't waver. "Fine." He got up to go get the water.

Stupid James. Stupid Gryffindors and their pride.

So I watched with sneaky satisfaction while James chugged down five glasses of water.

When he was finally done, he smiled and looked directly at Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorpius, Truth or Dare?"

I silently fumed. I knew James would ask something embarrassing to get back at me after making him drink all that water. I hoped on Merlin he wouldn't dare Scorpius to kiss me. I mean, I was his girlfriend, but...it wasn't even official. And with all my cousins...I shuddered. Teddy would tease me forever.

Thankfully Scorpius read my mind. Somehow.

"Truth," he said. Well, a truth was always softer than a dare, right?

Wrong.

"Does it turn you on when Rose sits on your lap like that?"

I practically screamed. " _What kind of rude, narcissistic, inappropriate comment is that?!_ " I snapped.

Even Scorpius agreed with me. "Yeah, James, seriously?"

Albus just gave his death glare at James.

James grinned. I swear there were a few choice words I wanted to hurl at him right now.

"Well, are you ready to take off some of your clothes, then?"

Scorpius sighed. "Fine. The answer is no. I'm not like that."

James frowned, obviously not getting the answer he expected. In fact, he looked so disappointed I could have laughed, if it weren't for the circumstances.

Scorpius then turned to Molly. "Molly, truth or dare."

She smiled deviously, and everyone laughed, the past few embarrassing minutes forgotten.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick the rubbish bin."

To everyone's surprise, Molly stood up and strutted over to the corner of the room, where the rubbish bin was. She held it up to her face and gave a lick that lasted at least 3 seconds. Albus crooned in disgust. She laughed once and looked at Teddy.

"Truth or Dare, Teddy?"

"Truth."

"What's something that you would never tell your parents?"

Teddy seemed to contemplate. Finally he said, "that I got a Dreadful on divination in my OWLs." Everyone burst into laughter at that, even me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Teddy. The worst grade I had ever gotten was an Exceeds Expectations.

Speaking of Teddy, he looked at me. "Rose, truth or dare?"

I sighed, finally happy that I could get off Scorpius. I scooted over so I was back to my original position between him and Albus.

"Truth," I said in response to Teddy's question.

"What's your boggart?"

The whole room stilled. I swear it was so quiet I could hear a pin drop.

My boggart was failure. Same as my mother's. But there was no way I was going to say that.

Thankfully, I had socks. I took them off and threw one at him.

Lily clapped. "Nice one, Rosie." I reached over and messed with her hair. I hated when anyone called me that, but she was the one exception.

I noticed that James was squirming around. Victoire laughed. "Aww, James needs to pee."

James glared so hard I couldn't believe my older blonde cousin wasn't immediately incinerated. Finally he got up and headed over to the bathroom. Lucy was laughing so hard I thought she might pass out. I knew that I hadn't given James the permission to go to the bathroom in the middle of the game since it was my dare, but I let him go anyway because I didn't want to risk him peeing himself on the carpet. But it would be funny though.

It was still my turn. I looked over at Fred and realized that he hadn't gone yet. "Fred. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a live bug."

He wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything. I looked around and spotted a spider. A big one, in fact. Now I wasn't afraid of bugs. Or spiders. I didn't like them, of course, but I wasn't afraid of them. So I picked it up and handed it to Fred. He plopped it in his mouth and chewed. It made a kind of creepy crunchy sound, but Fred didn't seem to care. In fact he licked his lips when he was done. His sister Roxana punched him when he was done.

"Albus, tr-"

"Dare."

Now I knew Fred was an idiot. Not as big of an idiot as James, maybe, but still an idiot.

So of course he said "Kiss the most beautiful person in the room."

Albus looked down. He couldn't take anything off. He had to do the dare.

And then it happened.

He reached across me and kissed Scorpius.

I was astounded. My best friend, my cousin, had just kissed my crush and my boyfriend. That must mean he was...I just shook my head.

As was everyone else. And now Fred just opened his mouth again. His big fat mouth.

He laughed, but it wasn't a funny laugh, it was a mocking laugh.

"So Albus! You're a-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. In a split second, I was across the room. And I slapped him. Hard.

I then stood up and grabbed Albus's arm and stormed out of the room. Honestly. Fred was a real foul git. Albus sighed and looked at me. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that, you know."

I didn't look at him as I responded. "I know. I _needed_ to."

And then as we stormed up the stairs, the group broke apart. We spread apart to different places of 12 Grimmauld Place, and by the word of our parents, we were once again having "a full day to enjoy the company of their cousins without the nagging of our parents." And our game of Truth and Dare was over.


End file.
